


The Family: The Daughter

by flickawhip



Series: The Family [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Freckles gets settled with her family...





	The Family: The Daughter

Thomas had brought home the girl a week ago. Since then the family had allowed her to move in, adopted her. Sarah had remained quiet and alone, aloof. It was the nights she suffered the most. She woke, screaming, broken by years of war and hardship. She sat alone, sobbing bitterly and refused to be touched. Then she had spoken, one word, only a name. 

"Freckles."

Mary O'Brien, known as "Freckles" to her friends, soon came into the room and sat on the bed beside Sarah. Sarah had nestled closer instantly, all but latching onto the girl. 

"Sorry."

The word was muttered even as Sarah curled closer. Freckles smiled and nestled into her as well.

"Don't be.... it’s alright."

"Would you... stay... tonight... please?"

Freckles smiled and nodded.

"Of course I can."

Sarah had smiled and, on an impulse, kissed her neck. 

"Thank you." 

She had spoken softly, nestling still closer, all but rubbing against Freckles, almost catlike. Freckles murred and let Sarah do as she liked. 

"Freckles..."

Sarah spoke softly, her voice shaking a little even as she paused to compose herself. 

"Would you..."

Another pause then. 

"MakeLoveToMe... please?"

Freckles murred and her answer was to start slowly sliding the shoulder straps of Sarah's nighty down her shoulders. Sarah murred and let her remove her nighty. Freckles murred and began to gently suckle on Sarah's breasts. Sarah murred softly. Freckles kept suckling. Sarah continued to murr, clearly getting a little more turned on. Freckles kept suckling but also began trailing a hand down Sarah's front. Sarah had gasped and arched, barely hiding how needy she was. Freckles murred and her hand got lower and lower. Sarah continued to mewl. Freckles began gently prodding at Sarah's clit. Sarah soon mewled and came.


End file.
